El Secreto
by 39medalla
Summary: Fluttershy sabe que todos tiene secretos, algunos secretos... secretos como el placer. El placer del dolor, para sentirse viva, viva con ella...


**El Secreto. **

Cualquier persona que conoce a la dulce Fluttershy, no duda en denominarla como "una yegua ejemplar". Fluttershy es una yegua refinada, educada y servicial. La inocencia encarnada en una cordial muchacha.

De melena rosa como gráciles hilos de seda, piel de porcelana y cuerpo perfecto. Un rostro resaltado por delicadas facciones, orbes azul claro enmarcados con espesas pestañas ébano, y labios finos delineados en rosa cereza.

Sonrisa dulce e ingenua.

Pero encerrada en una jaula de oro.

Perfecta.

Cuan equivocados estaban. Fluttershy sabe que la perfección no existe.

Sólo el placer del dolor. Su única forma de sentir que aún permanecía con vida.

…

Durante la noche, la cita no puede cambiar o esperar.

Fluttershy sabe que nadie la sigue, nadie conoce su secreto de la biblioteca. Una parte de la biblioteca siempre está sola, ningún pony o corcel le da prioridad a un lugar tan ajeno a la admirable fachada del interior. Ella atraviesa los escalones, la medianoche suena en el reloj y sus pasos no se detienen. Llega al último pasillo alumbrado por unas pequeñas lámparas blanquecinas, abre con sigilo e irrumpe con calma. Sin presiones o apuraciones. Entra a la habitación y la repentina oscuridad no le incomoda. Repentinamente la amarillenta luz de una flama aparece al otro extremo, ella queda parada en el mismo lugar, observando a su sombra jugar en la pared gracias al contraste amarillo y naranja de la llama.

Y las siluetas desaparecen de repente. Le han vendado los ojos.

La seda negra cubre sus ojos, la hunde en una profundad oscuridad más inquietante que la vieja habitación.

Alguien la jala y ríe por la torpeza de sus cascos al golpear algunas cajas en el suelo. Para en un punto desconocido del salón.

Deja al descubierto la desnudez de su delicado cuerpo. Ignora que la pegaso frente a ella le mira y sonríe. Aquellos ojos purpura inician un delirante escaneo. Observa aquel bello rostro, baja poco a poco detallando cada centímetro de piel. Desciende. Un delgado cuello, hombros estrechos y una clavícula acentuada por la curvatura de los huesos. La hendidura de su ombligo y la estrecha cintura contrasta con las generosas caderas. Su intimidad decorada por aquel seductor vello. Da la vuelta, deleitándose por esa espalda adornada con aquellas alas y las firmes nalgas de melocotón. Largas y estilizadas piernas, terminantes en graciles cascos. Cada parte tapizada por el vello de su tez, casi transparente.

Un deleite para la vista.

_**¿Comenzamos, pequeña zorra?**_

La vulgaridad en su leguaje no le sorprende, al contrario, le excita. Esa voz le encanta.

Porque Twilight es su Ama y élla la domina. Está bajo sus absolutas órdenes. Conoce el placer de poseer el control sobre otro pony. A Fluttershy también le gusta dominarla, sentir el deleite de humillarla, postrarla ante sus pies como una vil perra. Ella también es su dueña; su Ama.

Pero esa noche desea sentirse sumisaa. Y el collar de cuerpo que pronto adorna su cuello lo grita.

Twilight levanta sus manos, las ata sobre su cabeza, casi colgando. Sus pies desnudos apenas rozan el suelo. Posiblemente utiliza una de las vigas del techo. El nudo es bastante apretado, el simple hecho de mover sus muñecas hace que la soga enrojezca su piel. Después élla sujeta su cintura con una banda de piel, casi como un molesto corsé del siglo pasado. Le falta aire a sus pulmones, pero no le importa, está viva. Eso lo demuestra.

Twilight la deja expuesta. Ya no es la yegua timida. Solo obedece.

Una opresión en los labios le hace abrir la boca, siente el sabor de la tela, un pañuelo cubre su boca.

El aroma a vainilla de las velas comienza a marearla y la sensibilidad brazos desaparece lentamente.

Otro olor dulzón llega a su nariz, un olor bastante familiar. Recuerda; es la colonia de Twilight.

Twilight desea marcarla como suya, que su olor adentre su cuerpo. Moja un poco su dedo incide, solo una ligera pizca. Con la otra mano abre sus piernas y los labios inferiores también, mostrándole aquel rosado botoncillo de carne. Está húmedo y caliente. Palpitante de atención. Twilight dibuja una sonrisa en los labios y, sin ninguna consideración, coloca su dedo sobre el clítoris de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy retuerce su cuerpo ante el repentino y exquisito ardor. La mordaza en la boca no la deja gritar, pero sus pies patalean un segundo, el ardor le pica y su intimidad se humedece al doble. Los gimoteos de su garganta alagan a Twilight, quien sin misericordia vuelve a tocar el mismo punto, solo que ésta vez lo aprieta con fuerza.

Los muslos de Fluttershy se tensan, la venda de seda deja pasar algunas lágrimas que manchan sus sonrosadas mejillas y la saliva escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios moja su cuello.

Su interior quema, la sensación abrasadora le dobla las rodillas.

Es hora de su premio, ella lo sabe. La lengua húmeda entra en su interior. Fluttershy mueve las caderas para que esa lasciva lengua llegue más profunda, pese al ardor, la saliva tibia le conforta. El continúo movimiento de sus caderas no cesa.

Ella vuelve a gemir por el dolor.

Twilight: Te has portado como cualquiera. ¿Quieres más?

Baja la cabeza, asiente. Twilight por fin desata la cuerda, ella deja caer los cascos lánguidamente. Respira libre por unos segundos, él retira la venda negra y la mordaza. Fluttershy observa nuevamente, Twilight toma un lugar frente a ella, sentanda sobre una cama.

Twilight: Sé buena chica.

Fluttershy: Sí, Ama.

Susurro débil y deseoso de placer.

Se hinca entre sus piernas, Su boca engulle completamente la sexualidad de Twilight, por un momento se atraganta al sentir a Twilight encima de ella obligandola a engullir cada centimetro de ello. Unas ligeras arcadas se apoderan de su cuerpo, pero recupera la respiración cuando Twilight se levanta. Fluttershy remoja sus labios con más saliva y vuelve a tragarse la feminidad de su Ama. Utiliza su pequeña lengua para masajear la piel alrevedor de su clitoris.

Entonces, Twilight no soporta más, la gira tumbándola sobre aquella vieja cama, juega con su cuerno entre las blancas nalgas hasta desesperarla. Mete un casco en su humedad intimidad y la hace gemir.

Twilight: Perfecta.

Susurra sobre su odio.

Fluttershy ríe, la perfección no existe, sólo el placer. El placer del dolor.

Ella da la vuelta besando hambrienta los labios contrarios y él la penetra haciéndole clamar de lujuria. Twilight deshace aquella máscara de buenos modales y timides. Porque Twilight, le hace conocer en la noche, que con cada golpe, tortura y embestida, puede sentirse viva.

En ese momento, "timides" se convierte en fino y trasparente cristal.

Y Twilight los rompe sin ningún arrepentimiento.

No es _perfecta_.

Pero para Twilight, Fluttershy es perfecta.


End file.
